Rika and Renamon's Legacy
by Renamon of Darkness
Summary: Now that the Tamers are in high school, things have settled down in both worlds. But a new menace is coming that will leave all of the tamers defenceless except for Rika. And will be up to her to defeat it. *Chapter 4 is up: Going Home*
1. Dreams

As everyone else says, no I do not own Digimon. This is just a story that I wrote cause I had nothing else to do.

This is a story that will be an ongoing few episodes that in my mind should be added to the show. I think that the boys get too much credit for everything that happens so I'm gonna make a girl get the spotlight.

POV change=***

Scene change=---

Thoughts=_italics_

Rika and Renamon's Legacy

_What's going on? Why is everything so fuzzy?_

A girl stood before her. She held a small device in her hand. Next to her were 5 boys and 2 girls. The girl in front of her had auburn hair with streaks of yellow. She wore sunglasses that were shaded blue. All of a sudden, many shadows appeared and grew behind the 8 figures. The children next to the girl were scared but she stayed and continued to stare. She held up the device which began to glow. The light shined all around her. Everything else disappeared.

Renamon woke with a start. _What was that all about? I remember having that dream before I met Rika. I wonder if are connected? She looked at the sleeping digimon beside her. All of her friends were there. Guilmon, Terriermon, Lopmon, Cyberdramon, Guardromon, and Marineangemon. They were all sleeping peacefully. __I best not disturb them._

*************************************************************************************************

Terriermon was the first to wake up. It was the middle of the night. _I've never been able to sleep since Henry left. It had been 2 years since the Tamers had left but Terriermon knew that they'd be back. They couldn't forget them, could they? __They better come back. Lopmon cries all the time, and Guilmon and Cyberdramon go out every month to search for them. Guardromon goes almost every day. Renamon's nice, but she's not the best company. She always goes on walks and I'll bet my ears that she is searching too. Oh Henry, please come back! Terriermon walked around a bit to find an engraving in the loose dirt._

Gone for a walk,

Renamon

The small digimon scanned the horizon and saw a tiny figure in the distance. _Yep, that's Renamon. I'm going back to sleep._

*************************************************************************************************

Guilmon awoke at sunrise to find Renamon coming back. "Where have you been?"

"Oh, walking again."

"Why this time?"

"Couldn't sleep. Why are you up at the crack of dawn?"

"I miss Takato. Why do you ask?"

"It's a first, that's all."

"Hmmm...I need more sleep. Good morning."

"Whatever."

************************************************************************************************

Renamon saw a cloud in the distance. _What could that be? Rhinomon and Boarmon? They're extremely rare in these parts. We'd better move out._

"Lazy heads! Wake up!"

Guardromon turned over, Marineangemon snored, and Cyberdramon was the only one who awoke.

"What is it?"

"A herd of Rhinomon and Boarmon are headed this way. We must hurry and get out of here."

"Rhinomon and Boarmon? Strange. Well, I don't think any of these guys will be awake any time soon. If we could get all of them to that cliff over there, we might have a chance."

"OK. Can I trust that you can hold Guilmon and Guardromon? I can hold the rest."

"Sure."

Scooping up Terriermon, Lopmon, and Marineangemon in her arms, Renamon made her way to the cliff Cyberdramon had indicated. Before long they had reached it.

"That was strange." Cyberdramon commented. "I haven't seen one of those for a long time."

"I agree, but let's discuss it later when everyone's awake."

Cyberdramon was quickly asleep. But Renamon continued to think. _What did that dream mean? And is it's timing connected to that strange stampede?_

~Renamon of Darkness


	2. School

Ok the usual, don't own digimon though I want to :-(. And to all those people that say digimon suck, f*** you. And I'm sorry that these chapters aren't very long but school happened and they will come up quickly.

Rika and Renamon's Legacy

Rika walked through the crowded high school. _Ack__, why me? She thought as she made her way to the 9th grade lockers. __Lockers 362, 15-3-22._

"Rika?" She turned to see a short boy with goggles on his head.

"Oh, not you again goggleboy."

"What? What's wrong with me?"

"Let me see. You're short, dumb, and annoying. What am I forgetting?"

"A brat?"

"Correct."

********************************************************

Ryo made his way to the first day of school. Ever since he had come back from the digital world, girls followed him everywhere. _It bugs and if they knew who I actually liked, my reputation would be lost forever. Especially if she doesn't like me._

He walked through the giant doors and found his locker. _Uh oh.  He thought as he saw his locker._

**DIGIMON SUCK!!!**

**GO BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM!!!  (Not really just part of the story.)**

But then he noticed the girls walking up to his locker and gasping. One of them caught sight of him. "Oh Ryo, we'll, I mean I'll clean it up. Just say the word and I will! Anything for you!!!"

"How about shut up and go away! And take your crowd too!"

The girl burst into tears and began to run down the hall. She, evidently, was the leader because the rest of them followed her.

"What strange people." He looked down the hall after them when someone caught his eye. _Oh great, she goes here. Why me?_

_********************************************************_

_New school, new people, new year, new subjects, new friends, and no Terriermon. Life isn't getting much better, is it. The only person I know who goes here is Takato. Henry thought to himself as kids passed him in the long, wide hallway of his new school. __Even a new grade! Someone help me!!!_

"Hi Henry!" _That's not what I meant._

"Oh hi Takato. Where have you been all summer?"

"I went to visit relatives. I didn't volunteer for it either." Takato replied. "Oh yeah, and look over there." Takato pointed down the hall.

"Who is that? I recognize her."

"Yeah, you should. That's Rika Nonaka (Ruki Makino), the Digimon Queen. In other words, the Digimon tamer. She seems to have picked up blah, blah, blah…" The words were no longer audible as Henry's mind drifted away. _Rika, the Digimon Queen with Renamon at her side. The girl I used to like. I wonder how cute she…_

"Henry!" Takato's words came back into his head as he regained his senses. "Henry, are you ok?" Listen, I don't have class with you till after lunch. So I'll meet you at lunch to see how you're day is going, ok?"

"Uhhh…"

"I gotta go to science so I'll see you later!"

"Uhhh…"

**************************************************

Jeri proceeded down the hall on the other side of the school. _This sucks having my locker on one side of the school and all of my classes on the other! She began to make her way back to the hall where her classes were held. __Takato, where are you? Come back! I saw you earlier!_

**************************************************

"Oh hi there Jeri. I was wondering where you were."

"Takato I was looking for you. My locker is on the other side of the school. Do you have this class first?"

"Yep."

"Welcome class! My name is Mr. Fusaki. I will be teaching your science class this year. Today we will blah, blah, blah…" His voice began to trail off. Takato turned to see Jeri giggling and passing him a piece of paper under the table.

Hi can you come and play with me, Kazu, and Kenta after school?

Love Jeri

Takato quickly scribbled:

Sure. See you later at the park, ok?

The reply came quickly:

OK!

So the tamers are going through high school. What's coming for them next? *in low voice* Tune for what's next on Digimon: Digital Monsters!" *loses voice* remind me never to do that again. *COUGH!* Ok. Well sorry about the short length but this is my first. And I'm sorry bout the Cyberdramon mistake. I haven't seen enough of Ryo to get it right. Sorry again! ^_~


	3. Thy Evil Rise

Don't own digimon, any of its characters, names, or anything like that. So please don't hurt me.

So for those of you who have been stupid enough to realize it, this story is about the tamers and their digimon, just 2 years later. It is told in mostly POVs but this chapter starts in a non-POV setting. R&R!

Rika and Renamon's Legacy

"Those creatures are pathetic. (I know it's the usual beginning) They will soon feel my wrath." The speaker was a young girl with jet black hair streaked with white. She wore a long, tight black dress that touched the ground. Over this she wore a black cape. Her skin was almost all white. Anyone could have mistaken her for a vampire. She stood in a dark room where the only light was from the glowing orb floating in between her palms. It showed the seven young children she wished to get rid of so she could take over the world. "And their pathetic digimon too. I will get rid of them first."

She closed her hands together and the orb disappeared in one quick motion. She quickly summoned a Devimon to her side. "Go and bring the six digimon to me. Leave that tag-a-long to die. She will not survive long without the others."

"Yes, my lord. I will have those digimon in no time, my lord."

The 15-year-old walked over to the table in the small room. "I'm hungry." As if to reply, a feast appeared on the table. She ate slowly as she thought. _That tag-a-long digimon seems to be helpful to them. She warned them of the stampede I sent and quickly got the others to safety. I should be wary of her. Should I have her captured too? No, I only need the Tamers digimon. They are my mission currently._

***********************************************************************

Renamon was on another walk. She recalled the last night:

*Flashback*

"So what happened?" Guardromon was curios.

"I noticed a stampede of Digimon."

"They were the rare Rhinomon and Boarmon. They have been seen almost never in this region, and never that many. I highly doubt it was an accident." Cyberdramon commented. 

"They may have been driven from their region." Terriermon suggested.

"Well I'm thinking two things. One, they might possessed. They can't have organized themselves like that. I saw them from above. They were traveling in an organized group with each row having 10 digimon in it, alternating by type of digimon. I'm positive they couldn't have done that on their own. Two, even if they were driven out, I don't think we want to stay to find out."

"You're right." Guilmon said.

"So let's move out."

"OK!!!" everyone shouted.

*end flashback*

_I wonder what that was that drove those digimon out. We're moving out tomorrow so we aren't caught be them. But what if they closer than that? What if they…_

Renamon whipped around. _What was that? Oh, I guess my thoughts are fooling with my sense of hearing. She turned back around. __Now, as I was thinking…_

A rock came out of nowhere and hit Renamon square on the head. She fell like a stone. _I must tell the others! She was unconscious._

***********************************************************************

"We got her, right?"

"Right in the noggin. Now, onward?"

"Onward!"

The two evil Gazimon moved toward the sleeping and unaware digimon. _They will be gone before that other digimon wakes up. These digimon will be taken back to the master so can get our reward. I can't wait to get my hands on one of those power beans. Then I'll be even stronger!_

"Let's get them."

***********************************************************************

Guilmon's nose twitched. _What's that smell? It isn't one of the other digimon, is it? Is my nose deceiving me? I think that they are Gazimon but I can't tell. With the scents of the other digimon, it could be an artificial smell. He opened his eye slowly and quietly when a sound that wasn't Terriermon's snoring reached his ears. __Yes an invader is here. I wonder how they got by Renamon? Guilmon opened his eyes more fully so he could see more clearly. __There's Terriermon, Guardromon, Cyberdramon, and Lopmon. Wait! Where's Marineangemon! Where did she go?_

"Got her?"

"Yep."

"Let's get that big red on over there. I saw him move earlier."

"OK!"

"Shhhhh…be quiet."

"Ok."

They came up to the giant not-really-sleeping dinosaur.

"Pyro Sphere!"

"Psy Power!"

Guilmon went down as the Gazimon dodged the attack. "It's very useful that the master gave us new abilities to assist us."

"Take control of him, and hurry! I'll get those bunny things."

"No problem."

***********************************************************************

"They are in the dungeons?"

"Yes, my lord."

"And the other one?"

"She will have no idea what happened, my lord."

"Good. Take one each."

"Thank you, my lord."

"Thank you, my lord."

"Now both of you get some rest. I will need loyal servants like you later on."

"Of course, my lady."

So what do you think? Not bad for my first fic. R&R!

~Renamon of Darkness


	4. Going Home

So how's is goin'? I'd like to thank the people who have reviewed my story so far. So here is the next chapter: Going Home. I don't own digimon though I wish I did. So on with the show! 

Rika and Renamon's Legacy

"BEEP, BEEP!"  

"What was that?" The History teacher yelled. 

"You know cell phones are not allowed." 

"BEEP, BEEP!" 

"Turn it OFF!" 

"OK, Ok, hold on." _God these teachers are mean. _She walked out into the hall and pulled out the beeping device_. My D-Arc. It's beeping. Renamon is in trouble! What can I do? I need to find Takato!_

***************************************************************************************************************

"BEEP, BEEP!"

"Not again!"

"It wasn't me!" The Digimon Queen exclaimed.

"Hold on a sec." Henry walked out of the room.

Terriermon's in trouble! It's been so long. Does he remember me still? Whatever it is, I have to tell…

"TAKATO!!!"

"Sorry, Mr. Fusaki. I didn't mean for it to do that."

"Just go turn it off and come back in."

"Ok, Mr. Fusaki." The young boy closed the door behind him.

"Takato, you got it too?"

"Yep, it seems so."

"Our digimon are in trouble."

"Yeah, I know--"The door opened behind him. 

"Jeri!" Henry said as the door knocked Takato down to the ground.

"Sorry Takato. I didn't see you. Oh, hi Henry!"

"Hi Jeri." The two boys said in unison.

BANG! A door farther down the hall slammed open. 

"Ryo, if this ever happens again, you have a detention!"

"Sorry!" The almost perfect boy stepped out of the way of the quickly closing door. "Cyberdramon!"

"Hi Ryo."

"Well this is a nice reunion." Rika commented as she walked out of the room behind Henry.

"So what are we going to do?" Takato asked.

"We're going to go to the digital world, gogglehead."

"Still got your bad attitude?" Takato was going a bit too far.

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"I'll come over there and clamp your mouth shut."

"Can not."

"Can to."

"Can not."

"Can to."

"SHUT UP!" Jeri yelled.

Rika turned around and stuck her nose in the air. She found herself right in front of Henry.

"Oh, sorry Rika."

"Get out of my way."

_Still the same as ever. "So what's the plan?"_

"Well, Kenta, Kazu, Takato, and I were planning on going to the park today. How about we all go?" Jeri suggested.

"Ok!"

"Kenta, Kazu!!!"

"What? We didn't mean to." Kazu said.

"It's true!" Kenta agreed.

"Well too bad!" Turn them of and come back inside."

"Oh, hi Takato!" Kazu noticed the others.

"Where is Takato?!?!"

"Ohhh crap." Rika said under her breath. She quickly walked back into class. Henry followed.

"Takato, Jeri, Ryo, Kazu, and Kenta, afterschool detention." The teacher was raging mad. "Get back into class NOW!"

***************************************************************************************************************

Rika got through the lunch line in a minute, beating the last record. She seemed to have spread her rep in less than a day. She found an empty table and sat down. The tamers quickly joined her.

"So, we have afterschool detentions. We'll have to delay our meeting till afterward." Jeri commented while scowling.

"Just ditch. We'll be gone before they realize we've left anyway." Rika commented without touching the sandwich that had stuff in it that could make anyone barf.

"Ok then." Kenta seemed bored.

***************************************************************************************************************

Jeri made her way to the small shack that used to be Guilmon's home. _It's been so long since I've come here. I wonder if Leomon has reconfigured yet. I hope he has because I miss him. Please come back!_

"What are you doing?" Rika asked as she came up to the crying girl. She was wearing what seemed to be a larger version of the outfit that she wore back in the days when they first became tamers.

"Oh, nothing."

Over time, the rest of the tamers arrived at the place where they had found a way to the digital world the first time. They proceeded down the tunnel that Guilmon had dug so long ago. And with that, they proceeded to the digital world.

Oh, this is so much fun. And by the way, this story will soon include Jeri x Takato and Rika x Henry. I know that I was told that Rika x Ryo would be a good idea, but I like these pairings better. Till next time, Renamon of Darkness


End file.
